Mobile App for Android: Habitica
Habitica for Android is the official mobile client for Habitica users. It is based on the unofficial Android app created by MagicMicky. The app functions as an add-on to or replacement for the Habitica website. It is currently in early Beta development and may contain bugs -- please report these to Github or through the "Report a Bug" option on the About page. The options described in the following sections (except the header, which is displayed on nearly every app screen) are available via the menu, which is accessible by pressing the menu button (three horizontal lines) in the top left corner of the app. Header Similar to the website header, the Android app header is located at the top of the screen and contains the player's avatar, health and experience bars, and current level and class. Once the player reaches level 10, the header also displays the mana bar. Additionally, the header shows the amount of gems, gold, and silver a player has. The header is displayed on nearly every app screen; however, swiping up to scroll down the screen automatically hides the header to maximize screen real estate. Scrolling to the top of the screen will restore the header. Tasks The Tasks entry is the first option listed in the menu. You can create, check off, and edit Habits, Dailies, To-Dos, and Rewards via the app. You can navigate between the different pages for each type of task by tapping on their respective tab names or swiping left or right. The Habits page is opened by default when the app is started. Creating and Editing Tasks To create a new Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward from the mobile app, tap the plus icon in the lower right hand corner of the screen and select the desired type of task. This will cause an Add page to pop up. Depending on the type of task to be created, the page has different fields and options available. The following options are available for all tasks: text (i.e., task name/title), notes, difficulty, tags, and attribute (for task-based attribute allocation). Additionally: *For Habits, you can set positive and/or negative actions. *For Dailies, you can add a checklist and set the frequency, applicable day(s), and start date. *For To-Dos, you can add a checklist and set the due date. For Rewards, you can enter the Reward name, notes, tags, and the gold point cost. Once the desired information is inserted, press save in the upper right hand corner to create the task or reward. To cancel adding the task or reward, tap the left arrow in the upper left hand corner of the screen. When you tap on a Habit, Daily, To-Do, or Reward, you are brought to an edit page where you can view the details for or edit that item. Reordering tasks is not possible on the mobile app. To dismiss the pop up for adding tasks and rewards, you can either tap the X icon or swipe up or down to scroll the screen. Habits Your Habits are listed under the Habits tab. You can tap the + or - as you normally would on the website to score a good or bad Habit, respectively. Habits can be edited by tapping on them. Dailies Your Dailies are listed under the Dailies tab, with streaks displayed for each Daily. You can check off your Dailies by tapping the respective checkboxes to the left of the Daily names. Dailies can be edited by tapping on them. Checklists can be created from the edit menu as on the website. They are accessed once you've added them by tapping the small colored checklist progress button on the right side of the Daily to expand the checklist. From the expanded checklist items can be ticked off normally. When all checklist items are ticked, the progress button turns grey. To-Dos Your To-Dos tab contains only incomplete To-Dos. If you have set due dates for any To-Dos, those due dates are shown. You can check off your To-Dos by tapping the respective checkboxes, and checklists can be accessed by tapping the small colored checklist progress button on the right side of the To-Do. To-Dos can be edited by tapping on them. Currently, completed To-Dos are not available in the app. Rewards Under Rewards, you can see and purchase unowned equipment, Health Potions, and custom Rewards. The Enchanted Armoire is currently not available. You cannot currently use Skills through the Rewards tab, but they are available in the mobile app as their own menu option (see the Skills section below). Your current levels of gems, gold, and silver are displayed at the top of the screen in the header. Swipe down to reveal them if they are not already visible. Refreshing and Filtering Tasks To refresh/sync tasks, tap the circular refresh icon on the top right hand corner of the screen. To filter tasks by tags, select the triangle to the left of the refresh icon to display the Filter by Tag pane and tap on the tags you want to see. You can also add tags through the Filter by Tag pane. Skills You can cast Skills from the mobile app by selecting the Skills option menu, under Tasks. For each skill, the name, description, and mana point cost are shown. Tap the mana point cost to cast a skill. If you do not have enough mana to use a Skill, the mana point cost will be greyed out. Social The Tavern, your Party, and Guilds can be accessed via the app. They are found under the Social heading of the menu. Tavern Under this page, you can access the Tavern Chat and have the option of resting in the Inn. Tavern Chat does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages, but player names are colored according to their contributor tiers. To Rest in the Inn, tap the "Rest in the Inn" button next to the image of Daniel the Bard in the Inn. Party There are three tabs under the Party page: *The Party tab, which shows your party's name, description, and current quest (including quest progress, participants, and options to accept/reject quest invites or begin/abort/cancel a quest if you are the quest owner) *The Chat tab, which shows chat messages from your fellow party members *The Members tab, which shows information about each member, including their avatar, name, level, class, and current health, as well as an indication on their avatar of whether they are in the Inn. You can navigate to different tabs by tapping the desired tab or swiping left or right. The Party chat, like Tavern Chat, does not display avatars or profiles next to chat messages, but player names are colored according to their contributor tiers. Guilds and Challenges The Guilds page shows a list of guilds you have joined. Clicking on one brings you to the individual guild page, which has two tabs: *The Guild tab, which shows the guild's name and description *The Chat tab, which shows chat messages from your fellow guild members The main Guilds page also includes a Public Guilds button. Clicking on it brings you to a list of public guilds and allows you to join any public guilds in which you are interested. You cannot join new challenges via the app, but tasks for challenges you are already partaking in are shown with the rest of your tasks. Inventory Currently, the available features under the Inventory heading are avatar customization, equipment selection, and gem purchasing. In the menu, Stable is also listed under Inventory but is greyed out. Avatar You can customize your avatar, as well as purchase new avatar customizations with gems. Equipment You can select your Battle Gear and costume, as well as select whether you would like to wear a costume. Purchase Gems You can support Habitica by purchasing gems. Currently, you can purchase 21 gems for $5.00 USD through the app. About (heading) Under the About heading, the available features allow you to view the news, access settings, find a list of frequently asked questions, and get more information about the app. News The latest news, as reported by Bailey on the website, can be found here. Older news can be accessed by tapping on "Read older news" at the end of the most recent news. Settings You can view (but not edit) your account details, log out, or activate a Daily Reminder on your phone and specify at what time this reminder appears. Help & FAQ You can access a list of commonly asked questions. Tapping on each question will give you the corresponding answer. About (page) The About page has three tabs: About, Libraries, and Version History. In the main section of the About page (the About tab), there are buttons to rate the app on Google Play, report a bug, send feedback, and access the Github source code page. The Libraries tab provides a list of libraries used by the Habitica app. The Version History tab provides a changelog for the app. Category:Apps